Deryk Engelland
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = 194th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 2003 | image = DEngelland.jpg | image_size = 230px }} Deryk Engelland (born April 3, 1982) is a professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Deryk played his entire junior career with the Moose Jaw Warriors of the Western Hockey League, starting in 1998. He was drafted by the New Jersey Devils in the sixth round (194th overall) of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft and then remained with Moose Jaw until 2003. Deryk began his professional career in 2003 with the Las Vegas Wranglers of the ECHL. During the 2003–04 season, he split time between the Wranglers and the American Hockey League Lowell Lock Monsters, then affiliates of the Calgary Flames. On November 7, 2003, Deryk got in his first professional fight when he squared off with Colton Orr of the Providence Bruins. He spent the entire 2004–05 season with the Wranglers. In 2005, Deryk joined the South Carolina Stingrays and he also spent time with the Stingray's AHL affiliate the Hershey Bears. During 2006–07, he played primarily for the Bears and appeared in six games with the Reading Royals. In 2007, Deryk was signed as a free agent by the Pittsburgh Penguins in 2007, and was given a two-year contract extension on February 11, 2008. On November 10, 2009, he made his NHL debut against the Boston Bruins. On November 14, 2009, Deryk was credited with his first NHL fight when he took on Byron Bitz of the Boston Bruins. On November 16, 2009, he earned his first NHL point by assisting on a Jordan Staal shorthanded goal during a 4-3 Penguins win over the Anaheim Ducks. On November 12, 2009, Deryk scored his first NHL goal against goaltender Mike Smith of the Tampa Bay Lightning. Sidney Crosby had the primary assist on this goal. On May 19, 2010, Deryk signed a one-year extension worth $500,000. He became a regular for the Penguins during the 2010-2011 season. On October 13, 2010, he solidified himself as a feared NHL heavyweight fighter when he TKO'd Colton Orr of the Toronto Maple Leafs, sending him to a local hospital for the night. Establishing himself among the Penguins blueline, on January 3, 2011, he signed a three-year contract extension worth an average of $566,700 each year. On the January 14, 2011 episode of TSN's Off The Record former NHL enforcer Jim Thomson selected Deryk as the best fighter in the NHL, noting how smart of a fighter he is and calling him "the hardest puncher by far." Deryk played in the Norwegian Get-League for Rosenborg Ishockey Klubb during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Career Statistics Category:1982 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni